


life of a rock superstar

by puckity



Series: lost drabbles [2]
Category: Lost
Genre: Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character Death(s), Religious Guilt, brother issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evolution of Charlie, in six short drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life of a rock superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2005 as a ‘sex, lies and malpractice’ companion piece.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://puckity.tumblr.com/).

**Part On** **e, Pious**

Charlie had first heard the word ‘homosexual’ in his second grade class, is this context.

“If you take part in homosexual behaviors during your lifetime you will be damned forever to hell.” Good old Sister Gabriel, always up for the over-exaggeration of the day. But at seven years old, Charlie took the idea of damnation and hell very seriously. He used to make lists of all the things that would get him damned, in order of the speed that it would happen. Homosexuality was third, right between murder and adultery. It became Charlie’s dirty word. Every time he flinched.

 

**Part Two, Discoveries**

Charlie discovered girls the same year that acne discovered him. Growing up in an all-boy’s Catholic school didn’t sound particularly fun, but it did afford it’s share of rewards.

Like not being tempted into fornication. Charlie had long since abandoned his lists, but he could still remember sex before marriage being ninth.

The church called it self-abuse. Everyone else called it wanking off. Charlie figured that it was a compromise. He wouldn’t touch the girls if he could touch himself. He just told himself that it wasn’t a sin if it was only a thought. As a general rule.

 

**Part Three, Sibling Rivalry**

Charlie had always been second to Liam. When Liam joined a local youth football team, Charlie begged his mum to let him join one too. When Liam got a girlfriend, Charlie started to actively pursue Wendy Thompson, the only girl he knew that fit under the category of an ‘easy shag’.

Liam picked up a guitar on a lark at twenty. Charlie got a bass for his 17th birthday that year. Charlie began playing not to impress Wendy, but to impress Liam. Two months later Charlie told Wendy to fuck off and went home to his true love. And Liam.

 

**Part Four, Our Father Who Art In Heaven**

Charlie’s mum had always stated that their father was a shit-faced bastard. When he wasn’t pissed, he was angry. Charlie didn’t remember. He had been five when his dad was found hanging from the huge oak tree at the local park. The police released ‘suggested foul play’ in their statement. That way he could be buried in the cemetery of St. Timothy’s. Every year Charlie would go to the grave and leave white lilies. Liam wouldn’t go, said he had no father. Charlie was different. He needed it.

When he prayed in the sanctuary he imagined ‘Father’ meaning two people.

 

**Part Five, Recreational Pleasures**

Charlie liked shagging girls. There wasn’t any point in denying it. It didn’t matter anyway, since he had walked away from the church when it failed to save Liam. Charlie no longer wondered what kind of God took his brother from him. It was a God who didn’t exist.

The best shag could always be better with a hit. Because Charlie didn’t like looking at the girls or cuddling afterwards. He lived in the moment, when nothing mattered but pleasure, not hers but his. When he could fill his closed eyes with all the images to deny in the morning.

 

**Part Six, The Art Of The Pick-Up**

Charlie was trying to ingratiate himself with one of the women on the island. Being stranded and all, they might need to procreate to survive. That was his line anyway.

“Charlie, you busy?” Excuses filled his mind as to why he was looking everywhere but at those strange, almost green almost brown, eyes.

“No, no, not really.” Charlie had known Jack for fourteen hours when he had saved him from the jungle beast. He told himself that he was intimidated. And he ignored that when he went into the woods for a frig, it was Jack he was thinking about.


End file.
